With the development of consumer electronics technology, it has been gradually accepted by common consumers to watch TV programs through a variety of multimedia terminals in the home. Multimedia terminals are terminals capable of playing multimedia audio and video, such as televisions, personal computers and mobile phones. In particular, due to the rapid development of smart operating system, nowadays mobile phones and TVs all have the same smart operating system as the personal computer.
Due to different uses of multimedia terminals, their control means will vary when being used. For example, TVs are controlled by an infrared remote control, cell phones are controlled directly by forger touch, and personal computers are controlled by a keyboard and a mouse. The operation of all of these multimedia terminals has both advantages and disadvantages. For example, when an infrared remote control of TV is used to seek and play a video resource on a TV, the corresponding signal source mode needs to be switched. Thus, the operating steps are cumbersome, the remote control distance and angle are restricted, and it lacks of remote control. How to enable these different types of multimedia terminals to be controlled mutually in the home environment has become a problem to be solved urgently.